Sentoki 4
' 戦闘機 Sentoki 4' (戦闘機; fighter) is a 3D fighting game developed and published by ACS. It is the sequel to Sentoki 3 and the fourth part of the Sentoki series. Released in 2009 for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3, and XBox 360. The game later recieved an update in 2010 in the form of 戦闘機 Sentoki 4: Unleashed, which added new characters and stages, as well as rebalanced some characters and gave them new unlockable outfits for customization. Released for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3, XBox 360 and the PlayStation Vita (under the name 戦闘機 Sentoki 4: Unleashed V+). A final update named 戦闘機 Sentoki 4: Final Edition was released exclusively for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION) in 2012, which added a balanced version of final boss K-2, as well as allowing the use of stages from vanilla Sentoki 4. Gameplay The game mostly plays the same as the previous game, though new gameplay mechanics have been added. The game introduces Guard Crusher moves, which are attacks that deplete when blocked, forcing the opponent to use alternative defense methods like countering. Guard Crusher moves are best used against ”turtling” strategies, where players prefer to simply block hits instead of dealing major offensive damage. Another new gameplay mechanic is the inclusion of the “Core” Combo Wheel, the third and most powerful Combo Wheel set, granting players access to some of the fastest and most damaging Combo Wheel combos in the game. The Core Combo Wheel can be accessed by pressing P+K+H while the player is in the Inner Combo Wheel. However, unlike the Inner Combo Wheel, the Core Combo Wheel does not extend the maximum hits of the current Combo Wheel, so the player must sacrifice some remaining hits while in order to access the full potential of the Core Combo Wheel. Other new gameplay mechanics include the addition of wallstun throws, which are throws that can be used while the opponent is under wallstun, and can be used as juggle enders, and a massive expansion of the customization mode, with the brand new option of changing the characters’ hair, eye and skin colors, and a huge selection of alternative costumes for players to mix and match with. The game also includes new real-time clothing effects, with some stages including water, mud or certain other elements which can be reflected on the fighter's body as the fight progresses. Ranks (*) denotes new ranks *Novice *10th kyu *9th kyu *8th kyu *7th kyu *6th kyu *5th kyu *4th kyu *3rd kyu *2nd kyu *1st kyu *1st dan *2nd dan *3rd dan *4th dan *5th dan *6th dan *7th dan *8th dan *9th dan *10th dan *Contender *Expert *Hero *Champion *Fighter *Brawler *Master *Breaker *Crusher* *Berserker* *Destroyer* *Ace *Icon *Veteran *Legend *Warrior *Innovator *Dominator *Conqueror *Subjugator* *Emperor* *Imperator* *Sage* *Deity *Greater Deity *Warlord *Demilord *Overlord *True Overlord* *Lord of Fighting *Lord of Sentoki *God of Fighting* *God of Sentoki* Story As Kei Ikushima reaches the finals of the Sentoki tournament, Ranzou Kihara, who was watching over the tournament, decided to unleash K1, a clone created in Kei's image and infused with all of the fight data collected by Orion, upon her. Kei was able to defeat the clone and win the tournament, until Ranzou, not liking the results, decided to restart the match. As the match got restarted, K1 proceeded to attack the battered and exhausted Kei in cold blood, delivering vicious blows and strikes, which incapacitated her. She was about to be killed by K1 when Shin intervened and fought with the clone. He was eventually able to defeat K1, but Kei barely survived after the injuries she suffered, and was sent to the hospital. Meanwhile, a mysterious man who goes by the name of "Nixon" watches the entireity of the tournament through some of the TVs displayed on a surplus window. All alone on the streets, Nixon has no memory about his past, and has lived his life as a vagrant, walking the streets of Tokyo and occasionaly fighting in underground fighting tournaments. However, despite his amnesia, he seems to recognize the face of Ranzou Kihara. He dosen't understand it either. He just felt something... familiar about him. Almost a year after the last tournament, Orion would announce the next Sentoki: Global Martial Arts tournament. Upon hearing news about it, Nixon decides to enter the tournament, thinking that Ranzou has all the answers to his past. Characters Returning *Shin Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actors: Tomokazu Seki (JP), Matthew Mercer (EN) *Ralph Rollins Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Street Fighting Voice Actors: Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Liam O'Brien (EN) *Huang Long Birthplace: Hong Kong Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do Voice Actors: Nobutoshi Canna (JP), Grant George (EN) *Joanna Spencer Birthplace: Wales Fighting Style: Kuk Sool Won Voice Actresses: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Tara Platt (EN) *Bru Bronson Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling Voice Actors: Daisuke Gori (JP; S4), Koji Ishii (JP; Unleashed), Jamieson Price (EN) *Kagero Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Voice Actors: Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (EN) *Ruslanovich Birthplace: Russia Fighting Style: Command Sambo Voice Actors: Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Dan Woren (EN) *Sonchai Damrongsak Birthplace: Thailand Fighting Style: Muay Thai Voice Actors: Yuji Ueda (JP), Brian Beacock (EN) *Chen Zhixin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Drunken Fist Voice Actors: Takeshi Aono (JP), Kirk Thornton (EN) *Kei Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actresses: Rica Fukami (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Kwon Eun-Soo Birthplace: South Korea Fighting Style: Taekwondo Voice Actors: Nozomu Sasaki (JP), Sam Riegel (EN) *Shannon Meltzer Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Greco-Roman Wrestling Voice Actresses: Akiko Hiramatsu (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) *Douglas Freeman Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Boxing Voice Actors: Hisao Egawa (JP), Patrick Seitz (EN) *Liang Meilin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Tai Chi Quan Voice Actresses: Motoko Kumai (JP), Kate Higgins (EN) *Brandon Donovan Birthplace: Ireland Fighting Style: Vale Tudo Voice Actors: Kazuya Nakai (JP), Kaiji Tang (EN) *Ariana Melendez Birthplace: Brazil Fighting Style: Capoeira Voice Actresses: Kotono Mitsuishi (JP), Lauren Landa (EN) *Lee Longwei Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Ba Ji Quan Voice Actors: Koji Tsujitani (JP), David Vincet (EN) *Satomi Tachibana Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Aikido Voice Actresses: Kaori Shimizu (JP), Julie Ann Taylor (EN) *Akechi Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Sumo Voice Actors: Takashi Nagasako (JP), Paul St. Peter (EN) *Mira Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Fujowpai Voice Actresses: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Kari Wahlgren (EN) New *Nixon Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Freestyle Karate Voice Actors: Junichi Suwabe (JP), Keith Silverstein (EN) Nixon is a mysterious man who comes from an unknown country. Nixon is an amnesiac and has no memory about his past, besides recognizing the face of Ranzou Kihara. As he caught wind of the Sentoki tournament, Nixon decides to enter the tournament in order to find out the truth about his past and discover who he really is. *Valérie Boudier Birthplace: France Fighting Style: Savate Voice Actresses: Miyuki Sawashiro (JP), Karen Strassman (EN) Valérie Boudier is a businesswoman and savateur who was born in Paris, France. Valérie serves as Ranzou Kihara's secretary as a favor by her father Pierre, who had served Ranzou for a long time up until his death years ago. Valérie was sent by Ranzou to the tournament to watch over Nixon and make sure that the Ikushimas would never go far in the tournament. *Shi Jian-Fang Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Hung Ga Voice Actors: Hideo Ishikawa (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (EN) Hong Tengfeai, better known by his monk name Shi Jian-Fang is a Shaolin monk from the mountains of China. Getting tired of the limits put in him, Jian-Fang's brother had betrayed the way of the Shaolin and set out on a quest for more power, and eventually sided with Orion. As soon as he heard about the Sentoki tournament, Jian-Fang enters the tournament to find his brother, thinking that he is the only one able to stop him. *Candace Ryan Birthplace: Canada Fighting Style: Tricking-based Street Fighting Voice Actresses: Marina Inoue (JP), Laura Bailey (EN) Candace Ryan is an aspiring young tricker from Toronto, Ontario. Candace is an expert in various acrobatic arts like parkour, freerunning and, of course, tricking, and loved to show off her skills to her peers, as well as use her tricking expertise in street fights. Candace then hears about the Sentoki tournament from a friend and decides to join just to show off and have some fun. *K2 Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles Voice Actresses: Rica Fukami (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) K2 is the second clone of Kei Ikushima created by Orion. After Shin took down K-001 in the last tournament, Orion decided to continue development on their second batch of Kei clones, and infuse her with all of the fight data that Orion has collected, in their efforts to make K2 stronger than the original. K2 is currently kept in a secret chamber in their labs and will be unveiled by Orion come the finals. Unleashed Additions *Gensei Nagano Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Judo Voice Actors: Tomomichi Nishimura (JP), Richard Epcar (EN) Gensei Nagano is a semi-retired judo expert now residing in Kyoto, Japan. Gensei is a family friend of the Ikushimas, and, upon hearing the news of Kei's devastating defeat last tournamenet, decided to offer Shin and Kei a chance to help them. Thus, Gensei comes out from retirement one more time and enters the Sentoki tournament to avenge Kei's loss. *Liang Meifen Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Tai Chi Quan Voice Actresses: Yuko Mizutani (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) After years of inactivity in the fighting scene, Liang Meifen makes her triumphant return in the fourth Sentoki tournament. Meifen spent years of inactivity to heal her injuries following her trifle with Orion's forces, while also vastly improving her fighting skills. Armed with her new, stabler form of tai chi, Meifen enters the Sentoki tournament to support Meilin in her new battles. Stages *Kyoto Paradise *Streets of Shinjuku *Smash Mouth Park *Construction Site *Millionaire's Casino *Great Wall *Buddha's Rest *War Zone *Seoul Airport *Power Plant *Amazon Forest *Lucha Palace *Town Center *High Rise Office *Cathedral *Last Battle Unleashed Additions *Burning Dojo *Oriental Seaside *Neo Colloseum Game Modes *Arcade *Quick Match *Conquest *Versus *Survival *Time Attack *Tournament *Team Battle *Story *Practice *Gallery *Online *Options Sequel A sequel to the game, Sentoki 5, was released in 2016 for the Arcade (System 203: ATLANTIS), PlayStation 4, XBox ONE, Nintendo Switch and the Zeo. It featured new characters as well as new gameplay mechanics and stages. Trivia *Sentoki 4 was the first game released for ACS’ System 202: ENDYMION arcade board, which is based on PC hardware, similar to its predecessor, the System 201. This also marks the first time that Senoki ran in an arcade board that wasn’t based on PlayStation hardware. *Due to the unfortunate circumstances of the death of Daisuke Gori, his role as Bru Bronson was recast to Koji Ishii in later updates. This cast change later carried over to Sentoki 5. *This game marks the first arcade release in the series to only be officially released in Asian arcades. This was due to the massive decline of arcades overseas. *Pre-order copies of Sentoki 4 came with exclusive costumes for Shin and Kei, as well as a specially-designed USB fight stick with artwork drawn by the game’s main artists. *The character of Shi Jian-Fang was originally slated to debut as far back as Sentoki 2, where he was seen in several unused character concept artworks. *The PlayStation Vita port of Sentoki 4: Unleashed, dubbed Sentoki 4: Unleashed V+, was one of the launch titles for the portable console. *Many fans have used Sentoki 4’s expansive customization tools to create characters from other series, using the in-game characters as their base. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Sentoki